1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding bearing for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a sliding bearing having a groove formed substantially circumferentially on an inner circumferential face of the sliding bearing; a sliding bearing in which a ratio R(=B/H) of a width B of the groove to a depth H of the groove is equal to or larger than 1500/(1500-D) is known (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 63-11530). Where D mm is an inner diameter of the sliding bearing.
In this sliding bearing, when the inner diameter D of the sliding bearing is for example 70 mm, the ratio R is equal to or larger than 1.05. Namely, in this case, the ratio R is very small and in this case, the width B of the groove is substantially equal to the depth H of the groove. When the ratio R is too small, a problem arises in that a top portion of the groove wears easily and thus the wear resistance of the sliding bearing deteriorates.